Un recuerdo de ti
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Tu corazón busca desesperado cambiar la realidad pero a veces hay cosas que por mas que uno lo desee no pueden ser. Aquello que ahoga tu corazón seguirá guardado en silenció devorado por la soledad, el vació en si, rompe con cada paso tu alma.


Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi!  
  
Advertencias: No apto para menores de trece años.  
  
Ashita Moshi Kimiga Kowaretemo; Incluso si mañana muere  
  
Un recuerdo de ti  
  
El sonido de los pasos retumbaban en el lugar. Sus piernas corrían lo más aprisa posible, sus manos levantaban con desespero tratando de alcanzarle. "Yami! Yami! Por favor Yami!!", su voz entrecortaba ante las suplicas, sus pupilas comenzaban a vidriarse y las lagrimas a caer sin control, "Yami!! Por favor!!! No te vayas!…", cayo sin remedio al piso. Sus piernas habían flaqueado. Ahí, arrodillado no dejo de buscar. La desesperación marcaba en sus pupilas violetas, "Yami… por favor…", llevo ambas manos cubriéndose el rostro. Una gran depresión acechaba su corazón, la presión oprimía su pecho impidiéndole respirar, "por… favor Yami… no… no me dejes…", junto sus fuerzas y levanto su cuerpo. La silueta de Yami se marcaba en la oscuridad. "No me abandones!!!", grito con todas sus fuerzas antes de que su vista nublara y cayera inconsciente al piso.  
  
El reloj marcaba el tac de las horas. Las cortinas blandían ondeantes con los leves vientos de la noche. Se levanto rápido de la cama. Su respiración agitada marcaba diferencia ante el silencio sepulcral. Sus ojos vidriosos reflejaban con los rayos lunares que entraban por su ventana. En sus mejillas aseveraban caminos de plata. Sus pestañas tupían húmedas aun, marcando aquellos grandes ojos.  
  
Llevo una de sus temblorosas manos a su cabeza. Sus cabellos entremetían entre los espacios de los dedos, mientras estos se aferraban a los demás. Sus ojos abrían escépticos ante todos sus pensamientos, pero marcan demasiado temor. Inconscientemente su otra mano la llevo a su pecho, donde marcaba su corazón y comenzó a apretarla en puño fuertemente. El joven Motou sin remedio comenzó a llorar. Sus manos rápido llevaron a esconder su rostro empapado en lágrimas, y sus piernas estrecharon firmemente contra su pecho.  
  
Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Su frágil cuerpo temblaba sobre la cama mientras este insistía en abrasarse más y más. Enojado se estrechaba con furia. Por qué no podía sentir calor? Un gemido ahogado salio de sus labios al extrañar los fuertes y delgados brazos de su Yami abrasándole fuertemente mientras este le reconfortaba susurrándole palabras dulces a su oído, tranquilizándole con aquel frotamiento tierno y tibio en la espalda.  
  
El tic tac siguió sonando, recordando que el tiempo pasaba y que aun era muy temprano para despertar. El viento comenzaba a helar, pero no dejaba de tener ese tacto suave al persuadir a las cortinas que le dejasen pasar para llegar al joven sobre la cama y acariciar su piel en una forma de confort.  
  
Su piel se estremeció ante aquel tacto, y un escalofrió le recorrió. Sus ojos alzaron, sus pupilas habían perdido algún brillo que hubieran podido tener. Observo pausadamente la habitación, tratando de recordar algún suceso que hubiera pasado en cualquier parte de esta. Su vista tembló ante el objeto sobre su escritorio. Apretó fuerte sus piernas al temblar. El objeto resplandecía con rayos dorados, este se mantenía quieto donde lo había dejado anteriormente, siempre había estado bien cuidado, limpio, brilloso, como si poseyera vida, y hasta la fecha, en parte seguía así, pero ahora… por más que resplandeciera, por más que brillara, Yami ya no estaba ahí… Ese objeto ya no poseía la vida que antes todo había representado para el joven Motou.  
  
Su vista se nublo al recordar que este ya no era lo que antes, que este ahora era un objeto cualquiera, pero que, a pesar de todo, aun seguía siendo su único recuerdo de Yami, su más preciado recuerdo y el más cercano. Sin saber como, se había levantado y caminado hacía él. El objeto ahora posaba sobre sus temblorosas manos. Este parecía tan frágil… El joven Motou lo tomaba con sumo cuidado, como si eso fuera algo tan preciado…, y lo era, era lo más cercano que tenía hacía aquella persona tan preciada que había llegado a ser lo más importante y preciado para él.  
  
La cadena resbalo entre sus manos rompiendo un tanto el silencio, Yugi la observo con sumo cuidado. Por qué aun la cadena? Pensó en dejarla para que nada pasase, aun que Yami ya no estuviera, eso seguía siendo importante, eso seguía recordándole a su Yami.  
  
Sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer, estas saltaban de su rostro cayendo sobre el rompecabezas, delineando con sumo cuidado los grabados en él. Alzo su vista y observo la venta que agitaba con las cortinas frente a ella, al parecer, el viento quería un poco de atención. Sus pasos acercaron hacía esta, retirando a un lado las cortinas al llegar y colocando sus brazos sobre el marco.  
  
Sus pupilas brillaron al observar a la solitaria luna. "La Luna…", sus grandes ojos comenzaron nuevamente a cristalizar reteniendo las lagrimas. El joven Motou, al parecer, se había sumergido en otro de sus recuerdos.  
  
Inicio del Recuerdo  
  
Yugi talló suavemente sus ojos al levantarse de la cama. Observo su habitación buscando algo que hacía falta, que hacía que esta se sintiera fría y vacía. Observo cada lugar hasta sus ojos posarse sobre la puerta que llevaba hacía fuera de su cuarto. Se levanto y acerco silencioso sus pasos hacía el balcón. Su mirada no pudo evitar aquel brillo que marcaban en sus pupilas ante la maravillosa imagen que le recreaban. Inconscientemente sonrió con gran dulzura.   
  
Sus cabellos mecieron con la brisa helada de la noche. Sus ojos clavaban fijos hacía el cielo, marcando un extraño brillo en sus pupilas, "la Luna es hermosa, no lo crees Yugi?", Yami había girado su cabeza y le observo con una gran sonrisa. Sus pupilas aun marcaban el brillo especial que marcaban el deleite al haber estado observando la magnificencia de la soledad en persona. Su sonrisa podía asemejar que en esta se posaba una triste experiencia, pero solo como una leve y casi imperceptible huella, algo lejano, algo pasajero, pero que no dejaba de doler. Su semblante no dejaba de aparentar ante los ojos de Yugi aun ser solitario, siquiera esa sonrisa, por más bella que fuera, sabía que algo le pasaba a Yami, y Yugi temía por él.  
  
Se quedo un momento observando esa sonrisa, y al meditar que quizás Yami no quería hablar de ello este solo sonrió, "tienes razón, la Luna es muy hermosa", dirigió sus pasos a su lado y se apoyo en el barandal junto a él.  
  
Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio. Por qué no? Con ello a veces podían decir más que con las palabras. Yami agradeció internamente que no hubiera habido preguntas, no quería preocupar a Yugi. Volvió a alzar su vista y una leve cristalización se reflejo en sus pupilas. No quería preocuparlo, no quería, pero al final, todo eso iba al dolor.  
  
Yugi giro su vista y observo preocupado a Yami, quiso preguntar que pasaba pero, había algo que le decía que era mejor no saber. Tomo el rostro de Yami entre sus manos y con delicadeza retiro las lagrimas que en este comenzaban a caer. Su mirada se poso dulce y comprensible ante la cara sorprendida de Yami, indicándole que no le haría ninguna pregunta, que él esperaría a que él mismo se lo dijera.  
  
Sintió esos finos dedos tocar su rostro y retirar las lagrimas, pero… lagrimas? Su vista se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era real. Por qué estaba llorando? Cómo se había permitido eso? Miro asustado a Yugi pero este solo le respondió con una mirada de amor. Por primera vez, Yami dejo que alguien le confortara, que alguien le viera débil y le dijera que todo eso iba a estar bien.  
  
Deseoso por el abrazo se aferro a su pecho. Yugi solo lo abrazo con más fuerza al sentirlo temblar, "no te preocupes Yami, todo estará bien", cerro sus ojos ahora vidriosos, no permitiría que alguien viera el temor que se apoderaba de él.  
  
Fin del recuerdo  
  
Suspiro al momento que las lágrimas abarcaban en la comisura de sus ojos y un pulsante dolor le recorría por el cuerpo, "…es tan hermosa, no es así Yami?", su voz se quebró lastimosamente. Se recargo sobre la pared y se dejo caer al piso. Ahí volvió a estrechar sus piernas contra su pecho escondiendo su rostro en un intento de que nadie le oyera llorar.  
  
*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*  
  
Call My Name  
  
Dareka Ga Yobu Koe  
  
Kurayami No Fukai Kanashimi  
  
Shiroi Suhada No Kimi Ga Boku No Soko Ni Hikari Wo Sasu  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Di mi nombre" esa voz de alguien llama  
  
La tristeza profunda de la oscuridad  
  
Su piel pálida me llena con luz  
  
*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*  
  
"Yugi"  
  
Su llanto paro en seco. El joven Moto levanto su vista y giro observando el cuarto. Su corazón palpaba agitadamente sobre su pecho. Su emoción amenazaba con destrozar sus sentimientos si seguía sin asegurar. Siguió observando cada rincón, buscando con la mirada fija en cada lugar.  
  
"Yugi"  
  
Volvió a girar la vista y la dirigió al rompecabezas, "Ya-Yami… eres tu?", las lagrimas comenzaban a caer rápidamente sin que este las pudiera detener, "Yami respóndeme", sus manos agitaron suavemente el rompecabezas frente a él.  
  
Tic tac y el reloj sonaba una y otra vez con el segundero. Su mirada seguía fija en el rompecabezas sin despegarla siquiera un momento. Sus ojos y manos comenzaron a temblar. De estos comenzaron a caer mas lagrimas, por un momento él pensó que… pensó que Yami había regresado. Su mente le dijo que no se emocionara pero su corazón no lo entendió, al haber oído su voz él… Dios! No había podido evitarlo, se sintió tan feliz pero ahora, se sentía tan desgraciado.  
  
Rodeo firmemente sus piernas acercándolas más y volvió a esconder su rostro entre ellas queriendo opacar los sollozos.. El rompecabezas apretaba entre ellas y su pecho, ahí, lo más cerca que podía estar a su corazón en ese instante.  
  
Las cortinas se agitaron más fuerte que hace unos instantes. Los rayos de luna aparecían y reaparecían paulatinamente, de acuerdo a la agitación que provocaba el viento en las cortinas. El cuarto poco a poco se iba llenando de un aire frío haciendo que, inconcientemente el joven sentado en el suelo se estrechara mas y mas contra si.  
  
La oscuridad reinaba en toda la habitación provocando que esta pareciera fría y lúgubre, algo que jamás se había visto desde que ese pequeñín habitaba el cuarto. Ni los rayos de luna, ni los leves y escasos rayos de luz que filtraban por entre las hojas del árbol entre la luz pública y su ventana, lograban dar vida a esta. Ni por más luminosidad que los rayos del sol pudieran dar o una bombilla de luz, jamás lograban llevar a esta más allá de un cuarto solitario, lúgubre y triste.  
  
Un escalofrió recorrió al chico y este pego más su rostro entre sus rodillas. Entre él, una luz tenue comenzó a brillar mas y mas intensificándose. El joven escondió más su rostro sin siquiera percatarse de ella, sin notar lo que sucedía frente a él.  
  
Sus ojos abrieron y observaron tristemente al pequeño sentado en el piso, "Yugi", le llamo lo más suave posible. Espero paciente que este respondiera, pero solo escucho pequeños balbuceos entre cortados.  
  
"No… Yami no esta… no quiero ilusionarme…".  
  
El semblante de Yami oscureció y se acuclillo frente a él.  
  
"Por qué? Por qué no lo puedo olvidar?".  
  
Una leve sonrisa triste curvo en sus labios y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos, "realmente me quieres olvidar?", su vista bajo ansiando ver el rostro del pequeño junto a él.  
  
Yugi tembló ante las caricias. Pudiera ser posible? No se decidía si levantar su rostro o no, tenía miedo, mucho miedo que eso fuera otra broma de su mente, y que al final, su corazón volvería a terminar destrozado.  
  
"Por que yo jamás eh pensado en olvidarte, ni lo pensare".  
  
No se contuvo más y levanto su rostro. Dejo ver aquellas mejillas empapadas con ríos salados, esos ojos violetas antes llenos de vida, ahora irritados por los sollozos y el miedo y dolor que acentuaban muy al fondo de ellas. Dolor por haber perdido algo único para él en el mundo, pero miedo en ese instante por no querer ser otra vez herido.  
  
Observo con miedo la silueta acuclillada frente a él, "Ya-Yami?", sus ojos abrían sorprendidos, llenándose de una gran ilusión, "Yami!", lo más rápido que pudo se lanzo a sus brazos. Por el abrazo ambos cayeron al piso, pero eso no impidió que el abrazo siguiera.  
  
Yugi abrazaba muy emocionado a Yami, no dejaba de repetir su nombre sin dejar de llorar. Sus brazos se aferraban bruscamente sobre él, temiendo horrorosamente el que en algún instante pudiera perderle, "Yami! Yami! Volviste! Estas aquí!", su rostro oculto en aquel pecho se frotaba contra él con gran énfasis, "no me abandonaste!".  
  
Yami abrazo a su pequeño. Su pecho comenzaba a sentirse húmedo ante aquellas lagrimas. Sintió un pulsante dolor en su corazón, no quería ver a su hikari en ese modo. Él no contesto, él solo siguió un momento ahí, esperando a que Yugi se calmara, a que dejara de llorar. Por mientras él estaría ahí, abrasándolo, queriéndolo.  
  
*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*  
  
Kuro Ka Shiro Ka Wakaranai Mama  
  
Konna Ai Wa Jidaiokure Nano Ka  
  
Bokura Wa Ichinichijuu  
  
Asa Ga Otozureru No Wo Matsu Dake  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sin saber si era negro o blanco  
  
Yo me pregunto si este tipo de amor es pasado de moda?  
  
Por el día entero  
  
Nosotros justamente esperamos la salida del sol  
  
*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*  
  
Se sentía feliz, Yami estaba a su lado, Yami había regresado y eso hacía a su corazón ahora latir fieramente.  
  
Movió sus manos aferrados en su pecho y lo palpo aun con miedo, su corazón daba vuelcos de felicidad al tenerle, al sentirle junto a él, al sentir su calor, "Dios… Yami, eres tu… eres tu…", senderos de lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, aquella increíble sensación de bienestar le hacía llorar desesperado de felicidad. Su corazón hace tanto que había deseado sentirse bien, gritado por un pequeño momento de respiro.  
  
No quiso, pero aun así se separo de él para observarlo completo, para acariciar con su mirada cada parte de su cuerpo, de su rostro, de aquella mirada que había prometido cuidarle siempre. Tembló excitado. Podía sentirse a el mismo presa de la euforia de su propia emoción, de una felicidad que jamás había sentido, de ver cumplido el desesperado deseo que había estado devorando su destrozada alma.  
  
Yami alzo una de sus manos y con un dulce tacto acaricio una de sus mejillas, retirando las lagrimas. Yugi dejo inclinar su rostro con la caricia, se estaba dejando arrastrar por dejar en total liberta a su corazón. Sonrió dulcemente y con su otra mano tomo la mejilla restante y también retiro las lagrimas, "no llores Yugi, no me gusta ver a mi luz llorar", le tomaba por las mejillas firme, con una serenidad en sus ojos, resguardando en su ser una seguridad que ocultaba el deseo por ver al pequeño frente a sus ojos aliviado, sin dolor, "si mi luz se oscurece, que quedara de mi que soy la oscuridad?", se acerco y con dulzura beso su frente, en ese momento sus labios flaquearon y con el toque de aquella piel temblaron. Él también sentía miedo, sentía temor por el chico que besaba, temía por no ser lo suficientemente capaz de hacerlo feliz, por que, además de todo, si él flaqueaba, no quedaría ninguno de los dos para mantener al otro a flote sin dejarle hundir en el agua de soledad. Yami luchaba contra si mismo para darle una oportunidad a Yugi de respirar.  
  
El menor sonrió triste y negó, "qué tonterías dices Yami?", las gotitas de lagrimas habían saltado de sus mejillas al negar este desesperadamente, "si tu eres oscuridad, que me dejas a mi? Yo vivo contigo de tu luz, sin ti…", bajo la mirada, sus ojos y sus manos se movían temerosos, "yo sin ti…", froto sus brazos tratando de calmar el frío que le estaba haciendo temblar. Yami…. Cuando él había aparecido, aquel mundo en donde había permanecido por fin había logrado iluminarse, se había vuelto a sentir feliz, vivo. El rostro del joven Motou sonrió aun atrapado entre aquellos finos y largos dedos. Yami le hacía feliz, sin él… Alzo su mirada y la clavo en los otros ojos violetas, Yami le observaba tranquilo, pasivo, con amor. Tembló y soltándose rápidamente volvió a aferrarse con fuerza al otro cuerpo, su rostro se oculto en el hombro izquierdo del muchacho que le protegía, "… no me sueltes Yami… Por favor… No me sueltes, no te quiero perder".  
  
Yami cerro con mas fuerza el abrazo. Qué le habían hecho a su pequeño para que estuviera en ese estado? Inclino la cabeza y clavo su mirada en el oscuro piso. La oscuridad… La oscuridad era ahora todo lo que reinaba en aquel cuarto. Detenidamente recorrió con la vista el sitió donde vivía su pequeño. Por qué tanta oscuridad? Internamente se pregunto si su hikari deseaba resguardarse entre todo aquello. Era como si… buscara inconscientemente regresar algo que ya se había marchado.  
  
Volvió a bajar la mirada y cerro sus ojos. El joven entre sus brazos aun temblaba, y como si deseara dejar de temblar apretaba el abrazo con mayor fuerza. Respiro profundo y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos. Sentía dolor, sentía una presión incontenible en su pecho, una desesperación de no tener el medio de que su hikari no sufriera mas.  
  
La habitación se había aquietado, todo era como un punto extraño donde nada había formado el todo y solo existiera eso y nada mas. Tan oscuro y brillante a la vez, tan silencioso pero tranquilo. Los latidos del corazón resaltaban acompasados con una suave y tranquilizadora respiración, unos pechos que subían y bajan fusionados, hechos uno, unidos, desvaneciéndose de la irregularidad.  
  
El corazón palpaba una canción rítmica y suave. Por cada tum tum que sonaba marcaba la vida que se había perdido ya hace tiempo. El joven Motou se retorció del dolor en su corazón pero no accedió a dejar el abrazo.  
  
"Yu-Yugi?"  
  
Yugi solo se abrazo mas mientras respiraba profundo, quería quedar envuelto nuevamente en el olor de la persona que había extrañado tanto, "no pasa nada Yami…". Había estado tantas noches ya llorando, tantos días muriendo, y ahora su corazón, aquel órgano que había olvidado, volvía a latir vivo, volvía a sentir calor. Respiro mas profundo, "…no pasa nada…", amaba aquel olor, había estado muriendo cada segundo por que nuevamente le envolviera.  
  
*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*  
  
Ashita Moshi Kimi Ga Kowaretemo  
  
Koko Kara Nigedasanai  
  
Tsukareta Karada Wo Iyasu  
  
Kimi No Hohoemi Yo  
  
*~*~*  
  
Incluso si tú pudieras quebrantar mañana  
  
Yo no correré de este lugar  
  
Esto cura la fatiga de mi cuerpo  
  
Tu sonrisa  
  
*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*  
  
Yami le aferro con fuerza a él. Una desesperación… La nostalgia de los recuerdos comenzaban a inundarle de dolor invitándole a querer grita por sacar el vació que formaba su alma.  
  
Inicio del Recuerdo  
  
Egipto, había sido aquel el lugar donde él había nacido. Sentía poco a poco un dolor que le atemorizaba en cada instante de aquella época. Había sentimientos que le comenzaban a devorar y no podía controlarlos, apagarlos de ninguna manera. Despertó de su sueño y en silencio se dirigió fuera del rompecabezas, sabía que aun era noche y Yugi debía seguir durmiendo. A pasos lentos y con suaves medidas abrió la repisa y salió fuera al balcón.  
  
Era bello. Era lindo observar las luces que blandía una lucha interminable contra la oscuridad y al mismo tiempo, como ambas se necesitaban y se fusionaban.  
  
El aire fresco dio de lleno moviendo sus cabellos, Yami tan solo cerro sus ojos para dejarse envolver entre sus caricias. Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en todo eso? Respiro profundo tratando de contener el dolor. Era noche y las estrellas brillaban aun sobre el cielo negro. Yami volvió a respirar hondamente. Por qué aquella sensación? Se abrazo a si mismo para contener la provocación del aire frío sobre sus sentidos.  
  
Qué hacía ahí?... Había olvidado que necesitaba un respiro y por eso había salido pero, por qué aun se estaba ahogando? Se negó así mismo. No… No era ahí donde él tenía que ir, no era ese el lugar, no era el sitio. Sus delgados dedos apretaron el superior metal del barandal. Había cosas que ningún humano podía saber, y unas de esas cosas, era el destino que en la vida les aguardaba. Suspiro y alzando la vista sus ojos brillaron al deleitarse con tan bellas estrellas. Realmente aquello era vida? Sus dedos se apretaron con mas fuerza. Sobre él se cernía un manto negro con poquitas y bellas iluminaciones, luces formadas de vida pura. Sonrió tristemente, "las luces que hay sobre el cielo negro en la ciudad… no son las mismas luces que habían iluminado mi pueblo cuando yo vivía", bajo la vista, se sentía triste. Cómo apagar el dolor cuando es quien abrasa tu alma para existir? La vida en si era un momento mágico, algo que siempre se había tenido que agradecer. Ahora… Qué era realmente la vida? Qué había quedado de toda aquella gratitud y ansias por vivir? Cerro los ojos. Cuándo lo había perdido? Respiro profundo y abriendo sus ojos observo sus manos, una luz tenue y fría les acariciaba. En el pasado él había dado todo por su pueblo, si, así era como había perdido, lo que algunos llaman, su vida entera.  
  
Volvió a respirar hondo, esta vez con mas profundidad. Por qué sentir esa pena? Era verdad… había abandonado mucho, lo había sacrificado todo, sin embargo… Alzo su mirada para observar la redonda luna que brillaba fría e incontenible ante sus ojos. Sus dedos apretados contra el barandal aferraron aun mas fuerte antes de soltar la presión. Sin embargo… todo lo que había perdido ahora lo había vuelto a recuperar. Se negó. No, lo que se había perdido ya jamás sería igual, jamás lo volvería a recuperar. Esto que regresaba a él, de alguna manera era como recuperar lo que había muerto en su interior, aun que esta vez, aquello perdido regresaba de alguna manera diferente.  
  
Sintió latir su corazón y un extraño nudo que cerraba su garganta, "la Luna es hermosa, no lo crees Yugi?", se giró y sonrió. Quería apagar toda esa confusión que sentía, y olvidar el ardor que palpaba incontenible sobre sus ojos.  
  
Observó a su luz sonreír y un calor envolvió su corazón.  
  
"Tienes razón, la Luna es muy hermosa"  
  
Aquella presencia que había sentido acercarse ahora se encontraba a su lado.  
  
Fin del Recuerdo  
  
Respiro profundo en un intento por contenerse. Aquella época había desaparecido y ya nada podía hacer, por mas que lo deseara, por mas que lo suplicara, todo aquello ya había desaparecido y jamás la volvería a ver, tan solo en los recuerdos.  
  
*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*  
  
Lonely Heart  
  
Moteamasu Kokoro  
  
Pokkari Ana Ga Aita You Da  
  
Jibun Wo Osaekirezu Nanika Ni Iraira Shiteta  
  
*~*~*  
  
Corazón solitario,  
  
Sentimientos más allá de mi control  
  
Es como un amplio agujero que esta abierto  
  
Incapaz de controlarme, me enfada en algo  
  
*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*  
  
Lo tenía consigo, abrazándole! Otra vez Yami le abrazaba! Era incontenible todo lo que había guardado sobre su corazón. Su partida, su ausencia. Pero ahora Yami estaba entre sus brazos, podía sentir bajo la yema de sus dedos el tacto con su ropa, y como sus dedos se movían para palpar un poco mas y seguir asegurando que era verdad lo que tocaban. Era Yami quien estaba junto a él, su Yami, su único y por siempre Yami quien había regresado para jamás dejarle, para jamás olvidarlo.  
  
Ahora… Dio un fuerte respiro y soltándose del abrazo tallo su rostro con uno de sus brazos y sonrió ampliamente. Yami estaba ahí, ahora podía ser feliz, le tenía a su lado. Había imaginado Yami acaso todo lo que él había sufrido? Acaso Yami también así se sentía? No quiso alguna contestación a cualquier interrogante, solo quería observarle, quería que el recuerdo de aquella imagen en su mente volviera a tomar vida frente en sus pupilas.  
  
"No sabes cuanta falta me has hecho, no te imaginas todo lo que viví sin ti".  
  
No era un reproche, tan solo quería hacerle saber lo importante que era para él, todo lo que representaba, que viera que él era su vida completa. Le observo sonreír y tomándole por los hombros acercarse hasta volver a besar su frente, "Yami…", cerro sus ojos mientras sus labios después del susurro quedaban abiertos un poco. La suavidad de aquel toque, de aquella caricia, saciaba la tristeza que había marcado la soledad con el tiempo.  
  
Dejo aquel beso depositado en aquella linda frente y sonrió, "no te sientas triste mi pequeña luz, yo siempre…", alzo su mano y la palmo en el pecho sobre el corazón de Yugi, "… estaré aquí con tigo", bajo su mano y atrapando una de las manos de Yugi la arrincono sobre su pecho mientras le miraba seriamente, "por que tu estas aquí presente, no lo olvides mi pequeño ángel de luz", inclino su rostro y alzado aquella mano la beso con suavidad cerrando sus ojos al contacto, "tu lo eres todo para mi".  
  
Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer libres sobre el rostro de Yugi, nuevamente sus ojos se habían empapados. Entonces por qué si lo era todo?... Tembló ante aquel tacto y se lanzo para abrazarle con fuerza. 'Entonces por qué? Por qué? Por qué? Por qué?', apretaba sus ojos con fuerza al mismo tiempo que le abraza, quería una respuesta pero temía. Sería mejor callar? Sería mejor pretender que fue un mal sueño y que aquello solo quedaría en el pasado y se olvidaría con el tiempo? Negó suavemente. No, aquello jamás pasaría tan fácil si no conocía la causa que le había separado de su Yami, necesitaba saberla, necesitaba estar consiente de saber que le había separado para que, jamás de los jamás pudiera volver a ocurrir. Tembló ante alguna posibilidad. No lo permitiría, no dejaría que Yami se volviera a ir por que no podría volver a resistirlo. "Por qué entonces me abandonaste Yami? Por qué te fuiste?", su voz apenas era audible, era como si con cada palabra y con cada respiro su garganta y pecho se quemaran.  
  
*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*  
  
Ano Koi Wo Wasurerarenai To  
  
Deatta Koro Hanashiteta Ne  
  
Honshin Wo Kakushita Kao  
  
Mada Boku Niwa Sukui Ga Arisou?  
  
*~*~*  
  
"No puedo olvidar aquel amor"  
  
Esto es lo que tú dijiste la primera vez que nos encontramos  
  
Su cara oculta sus intenciones verdaderas  
  
Hay allí alguna redención para mi?  
  
*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*  
  
Yami cerro sus ojos y correspondió el abrazo. Amaba a Yugi, lo amaba como jamás había amado.  
  
"En algunas situaciones… hay cosas que no se pueden evitar", hizo una pausa para aclarar su voz, un extraño dolor le irritaba la garganta, "no importa lo que suceda Yugi, no importa por que siempre estaré yo ahí". Cómo hacerle sentir mejor? Esa clase de palabras no podrían traerle el alivió que necesitaba. Esas malditas palabras lo único que lograban era dejar a uno sin esperanza alguna.  
  
Yugi sintió estrujar su corazón. Cómo podía decirle tales palabras? Mordió su labio inferior y negó, "por supuesto que importa Yami, a mi me importa, me importa demasiado". Sabía que Yami quería hacerle sentir mejor pero, con esas palabras le estaba dejando impotente, le estaba prácticamente privando de alguna solución, de algo que evitara que volviera a sufrir como ahora lo había estado haciendo.  
  
Yami al oír tales palabras lo estrecho mas contra si. Verdaderamente podría ayudar a su hikari? Comenzó a dudar de sus propias capacidades al oír su voz temblorosa reprochándole. Apretó sus dientes y aun con sus parpados cerrados algunas lagrimas deslizaron silenciosas por sus mejillas. Podía cambiar de alguna manera lo que él pudiera decir?  
  
El joven Motou se separo de él y le miro con reproche, Yami sintió su corazón partirse al ver todo su rostro empapado y sus ojos enmarcando un puro dolor.  
  
"Yugi… por favor, no llores"  
  
"Acaso pensaste que no me importaba?"  
  
"Jamás pensaría algo así de ti"  
  
"Entonces dime por que Yami, por qué te fuiste y me dejaste?  
  
Yugi le observaba con insistencia, se sentía desesperado. Acaso su Yami le ocultaba la verdad? Acaso la realidad era que ya no quería estar con él? Sintió sus ojos nuevamente vidriar al no hallar contestación alguna, "…fue por mi, no es verdad?...", las palabras se morían en su boca, sentía que ya no podía respirar y un imperceptible mareo se estaba apoderando de él.  
  
Yami sintió vidriar su mirada al escuchar aquella pregunta. Cómo podía pensar Yugi algo así? Alzo su mano y tomándole de la barbilla busco su mirada clavando sus ojos en ella, "cómo puedes pensar algo así? Yugi… no fue por ti, jamás me alejaría de ti por nada en el mundo".  
  
"Entonces, entonces por qué si nada te alejaría te marchaste?"  
  
"Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar"  
  
Yugi desvió la mirada con tristeza, "creí que habías dicho que nada jamás te separaría".  
  
El corazón de Yami se rompió. Era verdad… Agacho su rostro. Entonces por qué? Apretó sus dientes y poco después unas gotas saladas resbalaron por su rostro hasta caer sobre la otra mano que se apoyaba en el piso.  
  
Yugi alzo su rostro al sonido de las gotas, "Yami…", dejo de largo todo y con ambas manos tomo el rostro de su Yami, "estas llorando…", movió sus pulgares para desaparecer los caminos de las lagrimas junto con las otras que seguían.  
  
"Perdóname Yugi…"  
  
Se sintió destrozado por dentro y por fuera. Perdonar? "Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte Yami, perdóname tu por ser tan terco", agacho el rostro apesadumbrado. Se sentía mal al no poder entender a su Yami. Pensó… que su Yami ya había pasado por suficientes cosas y que aceptar que algo había podido separarlo ya era demasiado difícil para él, pero aun así, no pudo evitar expresar ese dolor, fuera lo que fuera necesitaba saber que era lo que le había alejado, por que si era él, si era él haría cualquier cosa para cambiarlo. Su actitud, su ropa, sus pensamientos. Lo que fuera estaba dispuesto a cambiar, Sin embargo… Respiro profundo. Yami había dejado en claro que no era él. Ahora sabía que, jamás conocería la respuesta.  
  
*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*  
  
Ashita Moshi Kimi Ga Kowaretemo  
  
Samayoi Tsuzukeru Darou  
  
Aishite Hajimete Shitta  
  
Ushinau Kowasa Wo  
  
*~*~*  
  
Incluso si tú puedes quebrantar mañana  
  
Adivino que yo todavía seguiría vagando  
  
Amándote, yo descubrí por primera vez,  
  
Ese temor de perderte  
  
*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*  
  
Yami alzo sus manos, atrapando entre las suyas las de Yugi, "no eres terco Yugi, tienes razón al decirlo", soltó una sonrisa triste, "yo dije algo que no pude cumplir, tan solo quise imaginar que podía ser verdad aun que ya supiera que no lo era", alejo las manos de Yugi de su rostro aun aprisionándolas con las suyas, "si hubiera sido por mi Yugi, jamás te hubiera dejado solo", observó la mirada de Yugi alzarse sin comprender, "tu me pides una respuesta que yo no puedo darte… Tan solo se que lo que sucedió así tenía que ocurrir".  
  
Qué palabras seguían siendo aquellas? De confort? Dudo de si mismo y de sus facultades. Se trataba de hacer sentir bien o peor al chico?  
  
Negó en un intento de borrar lo dicho para volver a comenzar. Pero cómo lo podría explicar mejor? Aun con las otras manos entre las suyas las apretó fuerte contra su pecho, "Yugi… si por mi fuera daría todo lo que tengo por verte feliz", con una sola mano atrapo las otras dos mientras que la otra acaricio el lindo rostro de su luz, "acaso crees que me gusta tu tristeza? El destino es algo que no podemos evitar, nacemos para vivir algo, pero al final de aquel lapso todo tiene que terminar. No es de mi o de ti, Yugi, lo que yo deseo es que jamás olvides que sin importar lo que suceda yo estaré siempre contigo, aun que lo dudes, aun que no me veas, aun que no lo creas así".  
  
Qué quería decir? Los labios de Yugi temblaron sin poder decir alguna palabra, los ojos de Yami se lo estaban diciendo todo. Bajo la mirada y observo sus manos aun entre una de las de Yami y por primera vez en todo el momento sintió lo helado de su mano. "Yami… tus manos…", le observó sonreír triste y volver a acariciar su mejilla.  
  
"Yugi… mi ángel de luz"   
  
Cerro sus ojos ante aquella cercanía con el otro rostro y lo siguiente que sintió fue el caer de sus manos hasta sus piernas.  
  
*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*  
  
Ashita Moshi Kimi Ga Kowaretemo  
  
Nani Mo Mienaku Natte Mo  
  
Yasuraka Na Toki No Naka De  
  
Bokura Wa Arukidasu  
  
*~*~*  
  
Incluso si tú pudieras quebrantar mañana  
  
Incluso si yo debería perder mi vista (camino)  
  
Comenzaremos a andar  
  
En aquellos tiempos, cuando nosotros estábamos en paz  
  
*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*  
  
Aun seguía arrodillado en el piso. Apretó sus manos sobre sus piernas con fuerza, el dolor negaba en irse, "Ya-Yami…", sus ojos seguían cerrados ahora con fuerza en un intento desesperado por sacar lo que guardaba su alma, 'yo…', su corazón golpeaba con fiereza sobre su pecho, aquel suave mareo comenzaba a inundarlo cada vez mas y mas, "Yami yo…", mordió su labio inferior, su corazón le dolía, ese frío se volvía a acerca, "Yami!!", grito con fuerza y al abrir los ojos nuevamente la habitación se encontraba oscura, "Yami… yo…", volvió a morder su labio hasta lastimarse, las lagrimas no querían dejar de salir. Una última rodó por su mejilla y deslizo por la punta de su nariz cuando este inclino el rostro ya sintiéndose derrotado, "… no quiero que me dejes… no quiero que te vayas…", sobre sus piernas sus nudillos ya habían blanqueado por la fuerza de la presión. Cómo sacar ese dolor cuando te devora? Esa angustia que te apodera y aun desesperado no puedes sacar? Dejo salir una fuerte bocanada de aire y apoyo las manos sobre el piso, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, "Yami… no te vayas… por… fa-vor…", fijando la mirada sobre el piso que ya no existía bajo él, nuevamente las lágrimas aprisionaron sus ojos y saltaban hasta mojar el piso.  
  
El viento azoto suave la ventana, el frío se apoderaba de la habitación. Qué hacer cuando ya se esta completamente derrotado? Qué hacer cuando ya la desesperación es tanta que te hace estallar y ahogar tu corazón en un silencio mudo? Tic tac… Tic tac… El segundero volvió a marcar las horas en el reloj, aun era muy temprano como para volver a despertar.  
  
Abrió sus mojados ojos y se giro cabizbajo en la cama. Todo… había sido solo un sueño. Se volvió a girar y sobre la oscuridad sus pupilas enmarcaron aquella silueta que tanto extrañaba. Respiro hondo mientras nuevamente el llanto quería apoderarse de él. Verdaderamente sería difícil. No. Verdaderamente ya era difícil vivir sin él, si a eso claro esta, se le podía llamar vida.  
  
"Pensé que habías regresado Yami, por un momento realmente lo creí así…"  
  
*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*  
  
Kimi No Maboroshi Yo  
  
*~*~*  
  
Es un fantasma de ti  
  
*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*  
  
Al final tan solo era un sueño, una mala jugarreta de la imaginación. Tanto el deseo, tanta la desesperación por tenerle que, su imaginación le jugo chueco. Lástima que a veces eso conlleva a un dolor peor. La depresión misma rebasada en su alma.  
  
Todos somos valerosos pero, por mas valeroso que sea uno siempre existe un momento de flaqueza, de debilidad donde uno se muestra desprotegido, solitario y temeroso. No importando así… hay cosas que no se pueden evitar.  
  
Fin  
  
La esperanza es lo último que muere, pero lo que más duele es cuando te das cuenta que nada era verdad.  
  
La vida… por mas extraña o dura que parezca siempre tiene su motivo o razón, no importa lo que suceda siempre hay que pensar que se puede aprender de ello sin importar cuanto duela, a veces… solo es un respiro el que se necesita tomar y no pensar en comprender o entender algo que aun así, jamás saciara nuestro dolor.  
  
Jamás se es suficiente para llorar, ni tampoco jamás se hay suficiente aire para poder volver a hacer respirar el alma.  
  
Si, a veces lo último que queda por decir, es adiós.  
  
~En memoria de mi madre~  
  
Cuando tu corazón cree algo que no es verdad se lastima por dos, uno por la mentira, el otro por algo que jamás existió.  
  
Comentarios: La canción es "Ashita Moshi Kimiga Kowaretemo; Incluso si mañana muere", primer ending de Yu-Gi-Oh! Hermosa canción y de mis favoritas, espero este songfic halla estado a la categoría de sus bellas letras.  
  
Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail a r1911s@hotmail.com o facilítense la vida y dejen un review!^^  
  
Jaamataashita 


End file.
